wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Marieke Fiore
Marieke Mary Fiore 'is a main character in ''Wolf Hound. Throughout Wolf Hound |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Personality Marieke is a quiet, shy, and loyal young woman, which often causes people to forget just how incredibly powerful she is. She wants to stay on the background, but that is not always possible. She has no sense of humor and is mostly awkward around people she doesn't know. Her only family and friend Brody Fiore, is the pilar in her life. She also develops feelings for Aillson Argent after they go to the club together and paint eachothers bodies. Physical Appearance Marieke is a petite young woman with long, wavy brown hair, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and white skin. Her sense of style is off-beat yet comfortable, often wearing off-the-shoulder tops with skater skirts and leggings or fishnets, paired with a denim or black leather jacket and combat boots. She has a katana that has been modified to turn into a belt when not in use, and the belt buckle has a throwing star built into it, making it an accessory that she wears frequently in case she needs to fight. She wears very little makeup. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * Wolfsbane: As a canine supernatural creature, Marieke appears to be vulnerable to wolfsbane, though it doesn't seem to weaken her as much as it does werewolves and werecoyotes. This was demonstrated in The Dark Moon, when she was exposed to wolfsbane fog at the Calavera Compound that weakened her enough to be knocked out by the hunters. * Letharia Vulpina: As a canine supernatural creature, Marieke is vulnerable to the lichen known as letharia vulpina, or "wolf lichen." It is toxic to regular foxes, wolves, and coyotes, and as a result, it can temporarily weaken a kitsune, werewolf, or werecoyote if they ingest it in some way, such as eating it or being injected with a solution made of it. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: As a canine supernatural creature, Marieke is vulnerable to the modified canine distemper virus created by The Chemist during the Deadpool. Though it was meant to kill canine werecreatures, it also had adverse effects on Kira, who suffered neurological deficits and weakness before going blind after she was exposed to it. However, it was later revealed that this virus can be both cured and inoculated against with wild purple reishi mushrooms. * Mountain Ash: As a supernatural creature, Marieke is affected by mountain ash, which is most often used to create boundaries that prevent a supernatural from entering or leaving a specific area. She is unable to touch rowan wood in its whole form or as an ash, and in some places with especially high concentrations like Eichen House, it can cause her to feel weak, as though she's been sedated, just by being near it. * Unstable Kitsune Spirit: Due to experimentation done to her by the Dread Doctors that involved summoning a lightning bolt into a lightning rod placed in her eye, Marieke's Kitsune spirit appears to be acting independently Kira's will, causing Marieke's body to be wielded by it like a weapon. This has caused Kira to act erratically at times when the Kitsune spirit has taken over, such as when she almost killed Lucas in Condition Terminal and her mother in Strange Frequencies, and it's possible she may have actually killed a Chimera at the McCall House when her fox spirit was in control as well. According to Noshiko, if Marieke's inner Kitsune becomes too powerful, it will consume her human self completely. Equipment * Katana belt with detachable throwing star buckle * Magical katana (inherited by Noshiko) * Glowstick nunchakus * Physical representation of her first kitsune tail (in form of an obsidian shuriken) * Japanese mythology book * Red Toyota Camry Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kitsunes Category:McCall Pack Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Yukimura Family Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Protagonists Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters Category:Fiore Family